A changed Destiny
by Rexteria
Summary: A girl from Earth meets captain Rex and her life is changed forever. Rex/OC fluff!


A changed destiny

My name is Nissa Baide, I am a citizen of planet Earth, which is located in the Milky Way's Outer Rim, the 3rd planet in the Solar system. Until 5 years ago, I had no idea there were other beings in other galaxies. I thought we were alone in the universe. When I realized that I was wrong, I had mixed feelings. Fear and curiosity overwhelmed me. And then, I met him.

Chapter 1

It was winter. Snow was beginning to fall on the ground, like a white blanket. So warm, yet so cold. I was marching to the bus so I could get to work. It was one of those regular work days when I was struggling to do my job while dealing with heartache. I was so lonely...nobody could care less about me, mainly because I'm a dull looking girl with a nerdy attitude. Everyone needed my skills, yet no one needed my spiritual support. I guess it's because I was boring...or so I thought. I felt used and I trusted nobody.  
>It didn't last long.<br>Before I could leave the headquarters where I was working, I've heard a loud thump noise somewhere near the city and I felt the ground shake. Everybody was silent...  
>After I went out, I saw smoke rising from the nearby forest. Finally, I was so curious about it that I thought I'd not take the bus to go home, but instead go and see what's wrong. When I got to the place, I stood as quiet as possible while watching a huge spacecraft safely landed in the outskirts, in the forest. The ship was fine, but the trees beneath it were burnt black. I stood there in awe, watching as 5 beings appeared on the open ramp: 3 robot-like, 1 bright orange female alien with two appendages going down from her head and 1 even weirder looking alien humanoid with greenish skin, black hair and deep blue eyes. I couldn't move. At first, I thought they were just masked people, but then I saw the female heading towards a tree, studying it intensely, when another tree fell down upon her, one branch breaking her foot and another pinching the sharp of one of her headtails, which started to bleed. I was at a loss and I didn't know what to do. Finally, seeing that nobody was aware of her accident, I rushed to help with my medical kit. I didn't know if my medication would work on her or not, but I thought it's worth a try. When I arrived by her side, she was unconscious. I tied her wounded headtail so I can stop the bleeding, then I rushed to the ship. I had no idea how I was going to communicate with those being. I just knew one of their crew members was in need of their help.<br>When they saw me, they stopped everything they were doing and looked at me, watching me as I was trying to tell them what happened. I took the green male's hand and started to pull him to the wounded female, the others following us. Nobody said a word, except me. I had no idea if they understood me, but I kept repeating "she is wounded". One by one, the robot like beings took off their helmets, and then I realized that they were human beings. Three of a kind.

Chapter 2

The human beings looked very similar in appearance, save their haircut and tattoos. One's hair was black, medium trimmed and a 5 tattooed on his right temple, one was completely bald and had a huge gear like tattoo on the side of his head and the other one had no tattoo, but his hair was very closely trimmed and dyed yellow. The last one watched me with light brown inquisitive eyes all the time. I could swear he had the biggest and expressive eyes of them all. Though the three of them looked very similar, this last one's features seemed more striking than the other two's. Had they flirted with me, I'd have rather fallen for him. I shook the thought out of my head as one of them went to the ship and returned with a big suitcase, revealing a very advanced medical kit. After the green human performed an amazing witchcraft I've never thought possible, rising and throwing away the tree from the female's body using...nothing but thin air, he extracted a syringe and dug it into the female's neck. She opened her eyes in an instant and squirmed in pain as the male was tending to her wounds. The three human beings were some kind of soldiers, I've got to this conclusion after seeing their weapons clipped to their belts, and their suits were in fact their armor. I froze as they came closer to me, but I shook the feeling when they patted my shoulders and smiled, then pointed to themselves, saying their names: Fives, Jesse and Rex. Though their voice, appearance, height and facial features were equally impressive, I couldn't take my eyes off Rex, who was watching me with a bit more kindness than before. I blushed as I realized he was smiling while patting my left shoulder, lighter than the others, but the touch was more intense and prolonged. There was something about him...  
>The green guy rose after he has settled the female on a mattress and made a gesture that I guessed was a greet. He also pointed to himself and said his name, Anis Maeda, then pointed to the female and said she is Asoora Senis. I finally shook my awe and pointed to myself, saying my name. We were all acquainted.<br>Later hearing them talk, I realized that they spoke a language very similar to our English, except some words I didn't understand. Their accent was a bit different, but I could tell they were worried for Asoora. She was a skilled pilot and Jesse's fiancee. I went to Anis and asked him if he can understand me. Hearing a yes and seeing an enthusiastic smile, I started to tell him how I got to meet them. He smiled, thanked me for helping Asoora and assured me that they are all friendly and would be very glad to keep in touch with me. He also said:"I sense you are wondering at what I've done to the tree. I will explain it to you." then he revealed that he is a Jedi, a lost one, who survived a purge, made a rebellion and left the galaxy to find other recruits, found this galaxy, but after scanning it they have found suitable beings only on Earth.

Chapter 3

Their food and water reserve was almost over, so they were happy they have found a friendly face, me. I warned them, though; not everyone is friendly and there are many biased people on Earth. On the other side, seeing them different would trigger the whole mass-media after them, so their intents wouldn't remain secret at all and many other dangers would occur. Therefore, they have set the stellar pannels for recharge and the ship on stealth, so it can't be seen by anyone, and they would reside in the ship until their mission is over.  
>I suggested they moved the ship in stealth mode near my home, so I could help them with anything they need. It was done in moments. As I entered the ship, it rose silently as I was giving directions to the Jedi. They set it in the forest, 100 m away from my home and nobody noticed. There were 3 more good hours until I had to get home, so I spent the remaining time with them, watching Rex as he was stealing glances of me, causing me to blush even more. He seemed to see my shyness, because he inched closer and told me how nice the Earth is. As I thanked him, he called my name:"Nissa?" making me shiver a little. His voice was a bit deeper than his brothers' voices, but was soothing and warm. There was definitely something about him, as I seemed to lose my mind everytime he was close to me. The Jedi seemed to observe it too, as he shot a glance towards us and smiled knowingly, making both me and Rex blush. To shook the awkwardness away, I asked things about their galaxy, their planets or how their time work compared to ours, discovering that their hours were standard, same as ours, but some planets had different rotation durations and some locals would alter the standard hours to fit their own needs. As we were talking, I suddenly realized it was time for me to go home, but I showed him where to take water from and where to meet me for some food.<br>As I got home, after doing my usual washing, eating and other stuff, I couldn't think of anything else but them, the aliens and the three brothers, especially Rex, who had caught my attention in a very special way.

Chapter 4

The next day was free, so I didn't go to work. However, I didn't tell mom just yet, so instead of going to the town I went to my new friends' ship to deliver some food. I would stay there all the time I was "supposed" to work. I knew it wouldn't feel right from the locals' point of view, but somehow I trusted these people and my intuition has never served me wrong so far. And besides, I felt somehow anxious to meet Rex again. I was blushing merely at the thought of seeing him, which happened as soon as I arrived. Rex was coming towards me and I smiled while he took the bags with their food, cooked secretly by me. He smiled back and asked me in his deep, soothing voice:

"How are you today, Nissa?".

Just as I was about to reply, a big grey wolf appeared in front of us, studying us with its piercing eyes. I stopped Rex from using his blaster, as I explained him the laws in Romania and the outcome of people examining a burnt wound of a dead wolf, which means their ship would be discovered. I was a bit panicked as the wolf prepared to call his pack and I walked straight to it with my hands in front of me. At that moment, I saw the wolf flying to the edge of the forest, then it rose and ran away scared. I had no idea what happened and Rex was at a loss of words. I looked around and saw nobody but Rex, who looked at me while mumbling:

"A...are you a Jedi too?"

"Excuse me?" I replied, not really feeling the ground beneath me.

"You...used the...Force", Rex mumbled, not being able to close his jaws. "Do you mind if...we tell Anis? He might be able to teach you...".

I really didn't know what to say, but I trusted the Jedi, so I nodded.

When we got to the ship, Anis was waiting for us as if he knew what happened. And he knew.

"I felt a disturbance in the Force...Nissa", he said gently. "Would you mind me testing your blood and abilities?"

"Not at all", I replied a bit scared, "just...go ahead".

Seems that Rex realized I was frightened at the mention of blood, because he was beside me in an instant, explaining me it was just a sting and only a drop of blood would be necessary. He gently held my hand while Anis used his tools to test my blood. Rex took a sterile pad with some disinfectant which, he told me, was called "bacta", positioned himself behind me and held it to my hand while whispering me to relax against him while the bacta was working on me. His body was tense, but warm. I blushed again as I felt his muscle lines on my back. The bacta itched a bit, so I grabbed his left hand until the itch subsided. Finally, Anis came with the result and removed the bacta pad. No wound was there anymore, no sign of a sting. Rex helped me up, to my great dismay, as I almost melted in his unintentional embrace. Gosh, I was attracted to him!  
>Anis told me that I had a high midi-chlorian count in my blood and I could have been Jedi if I was discovered as a child.<p>

"However", Rex interrupted him,"I don't believe she would have coped with the Code".

"Why?" Anis asked intrigued.

"Because earthlings have a strong family bond and will in their genetics, as I have observed so far, watching people in the villages. She would not be able to keep the Code wholly, she seems to me the kind of person who gets attached easily and who is able to build a lifelong lasting family. I know I am no Jedi, but I can sense people too, sometimes, you know".

My face was red. Anis could tell why, but Rex mistook it for anger and humbly apologized to me. I put my hand on his shoulder and said:

"I could never be angry with you, Rex. I can sense you, what you mean, and...you are correct about me. You can read people really well".

Our eyes watched each other for a while until Anis coughed softly and announced that he is ready to train me if I would choose to. I agreed, as I thought it would serve me well.

The following minutes I was trying to meditate under Anis' guidance, but somehow I couldn't. Anis ceased the training and said that I am not ready to meditate just yet, because the beginning of an attachment has formed deep within me. He knew at once.

"If you want to use the Force, you need to meditate, otherwise your actions of using the Force can be unbalanced and harmful. You need to get Rex out of your mind right then."

My reply was unsettling, as I was blushing furiously "But how can I do that? And...wait, how do you know it's Rex?".

"One can know anything through the Force" Anis answered. "But let's teach you how to resist, now."

Hours have passed until I was able to control myself and finally enter meditation. It was a special feeling, almost like I knew everything that was going on in the village, town, country, even on the planet. I was in harmony with the Force, for the first time in my life.

"You learn very fast", Anis assured me. "Now you can go meet Rex. He's waiting for you".

As if i didn't know it! I went straight to him, as he was eating with the others.

"This food is amazing! Did you cook this?" Jesse asked me with his mouth full.

"Yes, but mom doesn't know...yet".

"Oh, I see..." Rex said, wiping his lips after finishing everything on his plate. After eating something, I wanted to go out, but Rex stopped me:

"Please. We don't want any wolves harming you, although you can use the Force. Let's just take a walk on the deck. Shall we?" he asked while holding his hand out for me to reach.

It was impossible for me to refuse him.

Chapter 5

I walked with Rex on the deck for what seemed minutes, the time passes so fast when one is happy. I had 3 hours left until I had to get home and I didn't want them to go that fast.  
>Rex asked me every possible question about Earth, our life, climate, flora and fauna, and I've told him everything I knew. He was learning really fast! In return, I asked about him, his birth, life and the galaxy he used to live in. To my great shock, he told me he is a clone, his progenitor was a bounty hunter and he has millions of brothers, Fives and Jesse being only two of them. His eyes were sad when he told me about the war, death of many brothers, a certain betrayal on a planet called Umbara and the death of his brother 99. He smiled a bit as he continued to talk about a blaster wound that almost killed him, but he also got introduced to a deserter brother and his family because of it. He was happy when he thought about Cut Lawquane and his wife and kids. His eyes shone when he remembered how he defended their house and didn't turn his brother in. But then, his eyes went down with sadness. I've put a hand on his shoulder, gently, asking him what was wrong.<p>

"Sometimes I wish I had a family like Cut Lawquane too. I know I have my brothers, but I feel alone in a way I can't understand. I envy him, in a way." he said softly, not rising his gaze from the ground. That moment I wanted so much to hug and confort him...but I didn't. I knew him for only one day and it wasn't proper. Just a reassuring hand on his shoulder would be alright, i thought.

6 months have passed. My Jedi training became more fruitful and Anis was happy about it. I told mom about everything and she agreed to visit our otherworldly friends multiple times. Even more, she seemed happy about my newly found Force senzitivity and my special friendship with Rex. We all trusted each other and they already thought of me as part of their family. Me and mom took care that their location remained secret. However, after some more months I bought some clothes for everyone and took them to the town Halloween carnival one evening. Nobody would notice Anis and Asoora were true aliens, therefore they wouldn't have to disguise themselves too much.

That evening we had so much fun together. Anis, however, felt tired and went back to the hotel rooms we rented for one night, followed soon by Asoora, Jesse and Fives. Rex and I remained to walk for a bit more time, and we soon reached the river banks. The sky was clear and the moon shone brightly above us. It was only me and Rex, both looking up and being silent. He suddenly took my hand, opened my index finger and pointed towards the shiny band of stars crossing the sky:

"Is that a galaxy?"

"This is our galaxy, Milky Way. We are in its outer rim and the view from here is truly amazing!" i replied proudly.

"Yes, it is. It is a huge galaxy, but only planet Earth is inhabited out of all of it. Curious thing...I've watched the stars all the summer, Nissa, but only now do I see how big of a galaxy you live in." he said with a hint of half-smile on his lips. I smiled and said nothing, just looked into his eyes. During this whole year I've got to know him better and better, and my respect towards him grew, as well as my increasing love for him. I couldn't bring myself to confess it to him though. I was shy by nature, so he had little chance to know.

Suddenly, it got colder and I started to shake a bit, so he opened his coat and tucked me inside, between his chest and the dark material of his warm coat.

"Do you want to go to sleep now?" he asked, worried.

"No...strangely, I want to stay a bit more."

"Me too...strange, I can't get myself to move away from this place. And...it's the first time I'm with you under the starry sky. It's so beautiful, I'm...speechless..."

He trailed off, looking at me with his gentle hazel eyes, so gentle and shiny that I thought, for a moment, that he is crying. He had a look I've never seen before on his face. He smiled, and I felt that special, unique smile bury deep inside my soul. In an instant, I began to tear up and smile too. I was happy, extremely happy, my eyes responded with such a joy that mirrored Rex's. Both our hearts started to race and bump mercilessly in our chests. He held me closer and whispered:

"Thank you for every wonderful moment you give me, Nissa! My life before knowing you was pathetic, and grey, and dull. You brought color and joy into my life and...I...wish...".

He trailed off, as I felt one tear landing on my forehead. I rose my gaze and watched as this imposing captain was thanking me while crying happy tears. I rose my hand, wiped his tear off his cheek and smiled with all the joy I felt, watching him as he was returning the smile. Suddenly, he rose his hand to my cheek, brushed it, then softly caressed my lips with his thumb. The intimate gesture made me shiver, but I returned the affection placing both my hands on either side of his face. Our hearts started to beat harder and stronger, both at the same time. I knew what that meant, now I knew where our feelings have decided to lead us both, and we decided to let them to it. Rex bent his head, never breaking our eye contact, until his face was very close to mine. We whispered each other's names without even knowing why, our breaths brushing our lips, as we got even closer, until our lips met in a soft but meaningful first kiss, while tears of joy washed our faces, when we hugged each other tighter, never breaking our kiss, but deepening it. When we broke it, he whispered:

"I've waited so long for this to happen, Nissa. I could never find a chance to tell you how much you mean to me...and how...I love you!"

I shivered at his words and I couldn't believe my senses that what has just happened was true. I could never imagine that Rex would return my feelings! At that moment I forgot anything except Rex. I didn't even feel the cold anymore.

Rex caressed my hair softly while he was whispering how he felt. A gesture I could never imagine Rex being capable of. But clones are people too, I knew that, right. But...I fell in love with Rex anyway, thinking that he would not feel the same. However, here he was, brightening my life during that fall night with a starry sky. I started to unveil my own feelings to him, softly, returning his caresses and whispering, while he planted small kisses on my forehead, cheeks, earlobes and again forehead, by instinct. We whispered each other a long time...I don't know how long, but long enough as I've started to sneeze, so he gave me his coat and urged me to let him take me to the hotel. So we did.

The next day was sunny, but I caught a little cold, so the others tended to me the best they could, with remarkable results. Rex stood by my side all the time, holding and massaging my hands. When I felt better, he sat me up and set me against him, then he called the others in. I blushed furiously, as Rex was holding me so close in front of the others. He spoke:

"I know you care for her as if she is family, I know you do your best to make her feel as good as she deserves. But now, please consider my words...I love her. I've been loving her for so long, but I've only told her last night. Now that you all know we love each other, please take care of her more. She will be part of our family for good, from now on".

His words struck me, as I understood what he means. It wasn't normal for a man from Earth to say that after only one day since confessing. But when I looked deep into his soul, Rex was so innocent, so honest and in love that I brushed aside any negative thought about his actions. It was the same with Jesse and Asoora. They married here on Earth, shortly after their arrival. Anis, with the help of the Force, made their union. It looked like the same would happen to me and Rex, as these beings used to be so sincere and pure in their behaviour, feelings and thoughts that they would choose their spouse carefully and their union would be for life, since they confessed. But I found it out later. I was struck by these news, but I was also very happy. Finally, there were considerate and honest people in the universe. The ones natives of Earth seemed to have lost that treasure long ago.  
>After Rex's speech I looked at him, smiled and nodded, as he caressed my hair and cheek once again. The others were touched by his words and clapped as Rex touched my face. Anis came forward and asked when we would prefer to be united through the Force. I looked at Rex, who said he'd talk to me about it in private. In my honesty, I've never seen or imagined such a ruthless in battle, tough looking and stoic trooper being so gentle and loving. The war was rough and evil, but he was the opposite. No, he wasn't just another number, like many civilians on that galaxy said, he was a true human being, a man which could be set as an example for the others. My Rex.<p>

Chapter 6

Rex and I talked much about his views on marriage and how it should be done so everybody would be contented about it. Mom wouldn't view it well if it happened merely days after the confession, so Rex and I decided to set it after 3 months have passed. It would be too long of a period for us, but it would be worth it. We already knew each other very well to understand. Our relationship in the last 13 months had been balanced, though we had two or three arguments (who doesn't have them?), we gradually and eagerly discovered each other's personality and grew very fond of each other. I had been loving him for several months, and I soon learned that he had been doing the same. The ways of the Force are, indeed, mysterious. Nobody knows why we were destined to meet and belong to each other. Perhaps we would find out soon enough.

Rex was holding my hand while I was looking through the glass of a jewelry shop, wishing to choose a set of wedding rings for us. He had no idea why I was doing that and what function would the rings accomplish, but I insisted, so we went inside the shop and tried on some rings. Rex did it with patience, while I asked for the price and other details. As the price was impossibly high, we left the shop.

I was disappointed, as I thought of the rings as a symbol of our future marriage. For me, being accustomed to what was happening on Earth, was a very special occasion and every material detail should be perfect. I chose my dress, but had no more money for the rings, so I softly expressed my frustration. Rex stopped near a bench, invited me to sit and talk, then he said:

"Nissa, I know and understand that you want everything to be perfect. You are coming from this background. But think about it: what happens if you lose the ring? Our marriage will break? Or we're going to be magically torn apart? What is it with the rings, actually, except that they are slightly uncomfortable on the finger and that they look good and shiny? To me, something metal shiny means something that has yet to be used, something that will eventually wear off and get destroyed. If that happens to a ring, does it mean it will happen to our feelings as well? Why do we need rings, anyway? Isn't our love enough of a proof and symbol? To be honest, to me, that piece of metal means nothing".

I looked at him, clearly disappointed, and snapped:

"What do you know, anyway, about symbols, about marriage, about life on Earth? People are going to judge us! They are going to call us names! People who are married and don't wear their rings are almost always cheating on their partner! It is bad omen, Rex! I've told you so many times! Why can't you understand?!"

He looked at me almost puzzled and his gaze dropped. I knew that look, he had an inner conflict. But in that moment I was too overwhelmed with selfishness to notice anything. I continued:

"Nobody loses a WEDDING RING, ever! That is a symbol and a sign! It's also a romantic symbol and..and...I will not accept denial from you!"

My voice was harsher than ever, I couldn't even recognize myself. Rex suddenly rose, then sat again, his eyes down, saying nothing. I was intrigued; he was not very communicative, but he always said something in an argument. This time, only...silence.

I was beginning to get worried, then he looked at me with a painful look and said:

"You're no different from the women you say you despise so much. You describe their behavior as being selfish, frivolous and dictatorial, but you...you are doing the same now. I thought you'd be different, but...you're not. I'm beginning to wonder if...if we have made the right choice..."

He trailed off and turned his back at me. It was then when I realized how selfish I was, but I was too proud to admit it. The voice of my conscience was scolding me, but I was stubborn and angry. In the end, Rex rose and said calmly:

"I think we should stay apart for a while and reflect. It's better this way".

He left in a hurry, leaving me behind, speechless. Suddenly a river of tears busted from my eyes as I saw the consequences of my selfish outburst. What if he decides to not marry me anymore? What if he leaves everything behind and speeds away from Earth? And...what would the others think about me? Tired and sad, I laid my head on the cold bench and continued my thoughts. Then it hit me. What if he is right? Are the rings really that important? Are they worth a relationship? What use would they be, anyway? What if, as Rex said, I lose it? In an instant, I have realized that not the loss of a ring would break a relationship, but the loss of selflessness, and that's what happened to me. I cursed the rings and thought to go after Rex, but it's gotten cold and dark, and I couldn't move anymore. I laid on that bench...and... everything went black.

"Nissa! Nissa, please answer! Nissa? Guys, we need more warm blankets here!"

I heard voices and I tried to answer, but I was numb. No muscle wanted to move and I felt as though I was dismantled. I managed, however, to open my eyes a bit. My vision was blurred, but I could tell who was in the room. Asoora, Jesse, Fives and Anis...and no Rex. I wondered where would Rex be in this situation, then I remembered. A tear fell from my right eye and all four people in the room came to me. I was laid on a bed on the ship, having something stuck on my hand. It was an I.V. I tried to speak, but all I could do was mumble, then I got dizzy. As warm blankets engulfed me, I fell asleep.

I woke up fully this time, not knowing where I was or what had happened. The same four people were beside me, now my mom added, so I rose and greeted them, as they hugged me in turns.

"Where's Rex?" I asked.

Anis looked at me for a while and finally said:

"He...locked himself in his room. We tried to talk to him, but he keeps telling us to go away. Nissa, what did you tell him?"

I gasped, as I remembered all the events that occured and told them everything.

At that moment I cared about nothing. I didn't care I was recovering or that I was on a medical bed. I rose, as the others tried to stop me, I went to the door and headed towards Rex's room. I knocked softly the knock pattern that was a signal for only me and him and waited. The door didn't open, nor did Rex answer. I knocked again, louder. After what seemed to last an eternity, the door opened and a tired, weary and red circled eyed Rex appeared. He invited me inside, as I grew uncomfortable, knowing that I was the reason of his sorrow. He formally invited me to have a seat, then...silence.

I started to speak, ashamed:

"Rex...I didn't realize back then how selfish I did behave. I was such a fool, so tied to the habits of the Earth, so empty of logic, that I've put a piece of metal on a higher importance level than our relationship. I am so sorry, Rex...I left myself be blinded. I love you so much! I don't know what you have decided, but I do know that I won't ever repeat this mistake. I know I was wrong. But I'm a human being, i can't help making mistakes. However, I'm doing my best..."

My speech was interrupted by strong arms grabbing me and pulling me into a tight hug. Then I felt Rex's body tense rhythmically, as I realized that he was...crying like a baby, holding me tight and caressing me. I couldn't help crying either, but the sight of this strong soldier who had been through so much...the sight of him crying like this shattered my heart. I hugged him back. We sat like that for what seemed like hours, saying nothing. We didn't need words, anyway. We both knew it, the argument was solved. Finally, he looked at me and said:

"I missed my Nissa. Now she's back and I'm so happy, I'll never let her leave again. I'll guard her with my life".

I smiled, before we leaned forward, seeking each other's lips. 


End file.
